Harry and Ginny After the War
by allymonkey18
Summary: Harry and Ginny's life from after the 7th book until Epilogue. Rated for some language and some sexual contant.
1. Hogwarts

Hogwarts and the Burrow

Harry walked down the stone steps out into the courtyard to Dumbledore's grave. He muttered the _reparo_ charm on his old wand then put the Elder wand back in the tomb were it belonged. 'It's going to be hard to see all those people' he thought as he made his way to the Great Hall. He opened the doors and walked into the silent room. Everyone started at him but he had eyes only for one. The big, brown eyes that had once held only happiness now held grief. He walked up to her and paused.

"Ginny, I –"he started but he couldn't get the words out before a sharp hand came across his face.

"Don't. You. Dare." She hissed as she looked straight into his eyes. Anger was flowing off her in waves. Harry stood there in shock for a moment and then as quickly as her anger had come, it vanished. Tears were forming in her eyes as she through herself onto him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with so much passion that he stumbled. He picked her up, still kissing her, and left the Great Hall.

Nobody dared to move until Charlie, dumbstruck, said, "Bloody Hell" and everyone else started talking all at once. Molly promptly burst into tears and Arthur, who had just been standing there with a slight smile on his face, reached out to comfort her.

Back in the Common room, Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch quietly talking about what had happened.

"It was awful Harry," Ginny started. "The Carrows used Crucio on us so often that most were bedridden. They wouldn't let us go see Madam Promfrey either so she would smuggle materials and medicine up to the Room of Requirement. Neville and I got the worst punishments because we led the rebellion. Normally Snape would come and get us out of Detention early or give us Detentions with the nicer teachers. It could have been a lot worse but it was pretty bad." Harry, who had been tense through the whole thing loosened up and told her about his trip. When he finished she let out a soft whimper and began to cry quietly on his shoulder, clinging to his shirt for dear life. After awhile she slowly sat up and looked at Harry questioningly.

"Well... now what?" she asked hesitantly.

He looked at her for a bit then asked, "Ginny, I know that I dumped you and all but I really didn't want to and I really wish I could have changed that but I think that we could work it out and I would-" she cut off his rambling with a warm kiss and said, "I would love to go out with you."

He smiled and kissed her again. "We should probably go and see everyone."

She suddenly looked sad and said, "Ok, but you have to stay with me for the whole time."

"OK" He took her hand and led her down the stairs back into the Great Hall. When they reached the doors he gave her hand an encouraging squeeze and pushed the doors open. Again the Hall became silent but this time everyone began to clap for their hero. Harry and Ginny both blushed red as they made their way over to the Weasleys. When they arrived Harry suddenly found himself engulfed in an infamous Molly hug.

"Oh, Harry dear. No one blames you. You know that right?" Molly looked at him uncertainly.

"I know Mrs. Weasley, but…" Harry looked over at all the bodies, his eyes falling on Fred's cold body. Mrs. Weasley looked over at her son and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Fred wouldn't have blamed you dear. He always said he would go laughing and that's exactly what he did." Even though her voice was firm her eyes were flooding over. Arthur came over and took his wife in his arms. Harry just stood there watching them sadly until Ginny came over and put her hand on his arm. He looked down at her as tears started running down his face. Ginny hugged him and they both fell to the ground as Harry could no longer hold himself up. After about five minutes of Harry and Ginny laying there in each others embrace, Bill and Charlie came over. Charlie took Harry's arm and helped him up as Bill did the same for Ginny. With Charlie supporting Harry they all walked up to the Gryffindor common room together. When they arrived Charlie brought Harry up to his old dorm and laid him down. As Charlie was about to leave Harry was able to croak out,

"I'm sorry" It was so quiet that Charlie almost didn't hear it.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault." Then he left, without another word.

Harry fell asleep almost immediately. He was asleep for maybe an hour when he heard the door open and close quietly. He didn't think about it much because he thought it was probably just Ron, but when the covers around him were pulled back and he felt a warm, small figure crawl in next to him, he opened his eyes to check it out. Next to him was Ginny. She was wearing soft shorts and a tight tank top that made Harry turn red just looking at it. Careful not to wake her, Harry carefully scooted closer and put his arm around her thin waist. He closed his eyes and went to sleep and that is how Ron and Hermione found them the next morning.


	2. Hogwarts and Grodric

Hogwarts and Grodric's Hollow

A week later, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys all went back to the Burrow. Harry stayed in Ron's room like he did before and Hermione stayed in Ginny's room. What the Weasleys didn't know was that at night, when everyone else was in bed, Hermione and Harry switched places.

Days at the Weasleys were some what back to normal. After breakfast and the morning chores Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny would all go back to Hogwarts to help with the rebuilding. Two weeks into the rebuilding Harry and the rest were eating lunch when Draco came up to them looking rather nervous.

"Um… Hi… I just wanted to say sorry to you guys and thank you for everything. I really want to change, I do. Fathers in Azkaban now, and Mothers on House Arrest. McGonagall is letting me stay here this summer as long as I help with repairs. I am very grateful to be out of the house. I don't think that I could stand it there for one more minute. So anyway, I hope we can become some what friends." He held out his hand to Harry, who shook it slowly. When Draco held it out to Ron, whose mouth had almost hit the floor, he took it timidly. Then surprisingly he held it out to Hermione who looked almost as surprised as Ron. When he held out his hand to Ginny, she surprised even Draco by hugging him tightly. From then on they all had a strange, yet civil, friendship.

It was a couple of days after the new friendship when McGonagall came down and asked to see Harry and Draco in her office. They looked at each other curiously then followed her. When they arrived she said,

"Take a seat, there is something that I need to ask you. As you know Hogwarts is planning on re-opening this fall so we need teachers. I want you two to fill in the blanks. Harry, you would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and Draco, you would teach Transfiguration. Neville Longbottom has agreed to teach Herbology. Your first week of lesson plans are already done, but after that you will have to do those yourselves. A separate dorm has been set –up for you and Neville to share. Now there is just one more thing. Will you do it?" Draco and Harry looked at each other, and then each nodded in turn.

"Right then, off you go." She looked down at the parchment in front of her and started writing. Harry and Draco stood up and walked out of the office. They walked in complete silence until they reached their friends, consumed in their own thoughts. When they arrived, they were ambushed with questions. When they finally were able to speak and explain everything no one said a word. Of course, Hermione, being the sensible on, said,

"Does that mean we can repeat our 7th year?" When Harry nodded she squealed with delight. "Well I for one am definitely coming back and of course Ginny will," she looked at Ginny who nodded. "Will you come back Ron?" Hermione asked uncertainly. Ron hesitated then said,

"Um… I don't think so… No, I think I will take George up on his offer and go work with him for a while. I think he needs that." Hermione nodded understandingly, but her eyes gave away her disappointment.

A week had come and passed when Harry found him alone with Ginny in the finally-finished Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Gin, I've been thinking, and I was wondering if you would come with me to Grodric's Hollow. I really want to go fix it up and live there later, so I want go check it out, but I'm afraid to go there alone. So, will you come?" Ginny smiled at him then said quietly,

"Of course I'll go with you. When do you plan on going?"

"Um… well if you're not busy… how about now?" Ginny looked up from the book she had been reading and search Harry's face with her eyes.

"Ok" Harry grabbed her hand and led her to the apparating area.

"Hold on tight" he said as he apparated away.

They landed right out side the gate that lend into the yard. The right side of the house was all burned at the top, but Harry got rid of that quickly enough with his wand. They walked through the gate, fixing small things here and there. They fixed the garden, the stairs, the grass, the door, the windows, and the trim before they walked through the door. The living room looked fine after they cleared away the dust. On top of the fire place, laying face down, were three pictures. One by one Harry picked up and fixed all of the pictures. The first was his parents wedding picture, the second was one of James holding a newborn Harry, and the third was the whole Potter family at, what appeared to be, Christmas time. As Harry stood up each picture tears trailed down his face. Ginny, not knowing how to comfort him, just stood there, watching him.

When he finished with the living room he and Ginny walked into the kitchen. Again they cleared out the dust and rummaged through some of the items. Harry instead on washing all the dishes that were in the sink so Ginny went to the rest of the downstairs rooms and cleared away the dust. After the kitchen was the dining room, bathroom, and extra bedroom. They put new sheets on bed and put the other ones in the wash, Neither of the first two rooms had anything exciting in them so they walked up stairs. Ginny went ahead clearing the dust out of all the upstairs rooms. The hallway had a book case in it that was filled to the top with muggle stories. Harry smiled thinking that they were probably his mums. Ginny came out of the last room and took Harry's hand.

"Ready?" she asked. He nodded and walked into the room she had just come out of. It was the bathroom. He noticed that Ginny had straightened out all the gels, lotions, soaps, and shampoos. Together they sorted out all the things that could still be used, from the things that were useless like they had done in all the rest of the rooms. There were four other rooms upstairs. Two were just extra bedrooms like the one down stairs so they changed the sheets.

The next room was the master bedroom. They changed the sheets like they had for the other bedrooms but then they went through the drawers. They looked through the clothing, choosing what to keep and what to throw away; they looked at all the jewelry.

Finally, they went into the last room. As soon as he walked in, tears came to Harry's eyes. It was the room he had had when he was a baby; where Lily had been murdered. Harry slumped to the ground and Ginny knelt beside him. She took his face with her hands and embraced him tightly. He didn't know how long he sat there crying, but when he did stop he got up and started fixing the room. Him and Ginny picked up all the toys, fixed the curtain, cleaned the walls, everything. When everything was straightened up Harry looked at Ginny and said,

"Lets keep it this way, but lets move all my old baby stuff up into here also." So they went and brought everything up; high chair, toys, clothing. (They did leave the plates, cups, bowls, and silverware that were ment for babies down in the cupboards). When they finished Harry said,

"I'm going to move in here," Ginny just looked at him, slightly surprised. "Tomorrow I am going to bring all my stuff over and unpack it. I will also go shopping tomorrow, but, I could really use some help picking out stuff. Do you know anyone that would like to help?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Well, I think Hermione would like to help." Ginny said just sarcastically. Ginny put her arms around Harry's neck. He kissed her gently.

"So I'll bring my stuff here then go back to pick you up. We will go to Diagon Alley. I need to stop at Gringotts, even though I most likely am not welcome there ever sense I broke in and out." Harry sighed, " I also want to go see George. I haven't seen him sense…" he trailed off, looking away. Ginny kissed him gently before dropping her arms to his chest. They stood like that until Harry sighed,

"I have an appointment at the Ministry. They want to talk about my finances and I want to get this place hooked up to the floo network. That would make it so much easier." Ginny looked up at Harry's face. She knew that he probably had no desire to go to the Ministry, especially alone.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked carefully. Harry's eyes shone with relief.

"Would you?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course."


	3. The Ministry and Grimmald Place

The Ministry and Grimmald Place

They both apparated over, Harry holding Ginny since she wasn't of age yet. They reached the Ministry at noon and Harry's appointment was at 12:30 so they walked over to the flooing section. Harry stepped up to the counter with Ginny's hand in his.

"Hi, my names-"

"Harry Potter! Hi, I'm Kathy. I am in charge of the floo system. How may I be of any help to you, Mr. Potter?"

"Um… I'd like to connect my house to the floo network, Grodric's Hollow"

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Here is the paperwork. Once you fill it out and send it in your house will be connected within 10 minutes."

"Oh, ok. Thank you." Harry took the paperwork and with Ginny's hand in his, walked away. They walked up to the office Harry was supposed to meet in and sat in the waiting area.

"Well then, let's get this filled in." They had spent about 10 minutes on the information when it was time for his meeting. Luckily, he had also just finished the paperwork. Both he and Ginny stood up and walked to the secretary's desk.

"Hi, I'm here to see Mr. Michaels. I have an appointment." The secretary looked up, slightly annoyed, until she saw who it was.

"Of course, Mr. Potter, Go right in." she smiled at him. Harry smiled back and turned to go into the office, but stopped.

"Oh, could you please send this down to the Flooing Network, please."

"Sure thing. Have a good day."

"You to" Together, Harry and Ginny walked into the office. Mr. Michaels looked up from his work and smiles.

"Hi. You must be Mr. Potter." He stood up and shook both Harry and Ginny's hands.

"Hi. I'm Harry Potter and this is my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. I am not really sure why I'm here. Your letter just said that it was about my finances."

"Yes, well it seems that the Goblins want 10,000 galleons for your breaking and entering." Harry nodded,

"That seems fair."

"Also since you have turned 17 the rest of you parents money has gone to your account along with the Lestrange's, the Blacks, and the Carrows. Your total comes to just about 300,000,000 galleons, 200,000 sickles, and 10,000 knuts." Harry just sat there with no emotion shown on his face, while Ginny was dumbstruck.

"I don't want it. I want to give the Carrows to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Also give the Lestrange's to Arthur and Molly Weasley. With the rest of the Black money, take half and start a fund for Theodore Remus Lupin." Now it was Mr. Michaels turn to look dumbstruck.

"Ok. Your new total will be 100,000,000 galleons, 75,000 sickles, and 5,000 knuts. The rest of the money will go to your desired places."

"Thank you, Mr. Michaels."

"Please, call me Paul."

"And me Harry. Now I have another place to be right now. Thank you for your time."

"Goodbye." Harry and Ginny walked out of the office but Harry stopped short. He walked back into the office.

"Oh, Paul, please don't tell them who gave them the money."

"Sure thing, Harry." Harry walked back out of the office and down to the lobby were Ginny was. Her lips instantly caught his.

"You are the kindest person I know." She said smiling before she kissed him again.

"There is one more stop we have to make today." Harry grabbed her hand and apparated to the doorstep of 12 Grimmald place. Ginny look curiously at Harry before they stepped inside.

"Kreacher!" Harry called. Kreacher popped right beside Harry and spoke,

"Yes Master? What can Kreacher do for Master and Miss. Weasley?"

"Have you had a chance to clean up around here?"

"Well, you see Master; no one came so there was nothing to clean up. Kreacher went to Hogwarts after you left." Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Kreacher. Now we are going to change this place into a home for orphaned witch and wizard children. The top floor will be for adults. The one below that will be for boys, and the one below that will be for girls. There are six rooms per floor. Adults will get there own room, but there will be two children per room. The bigger living room will be turned into a playroom and the other living room will stay but with new furniture. The kitchen will have to be restored and I am going to hire Winky to help you work in the kitchen and help with the cleaning. The dining room will need a bigger table and more chairs. The drawing room will need to be made into a nursery. Also everything needs to be child friendly. Colors, furniture, toys, everything. You will have a week to finish. Winky!"

"Yes?"

"Winky, I am going to hire you, is that ok?"

"Oh yes Master! Winky is so pleased!"

"Good. Now Kreacher will inform you of what to do. I am giving you half of the Black fortune and that should be enough to do all the renovations. Good Luck you two." The two House elves bowed and left the room. Ginny, who had just been listening the whole time, looked at Harry.

"You really are the hero of the Wizarding world. Where are expecting to find all these children though."

"Minister Kingsley got a list of all the Wizarding children that were put into muggle orphanages and where they are. Next Friday I am going to go get them and bring them here. I just need to find some people that would be willing to work and live here. I need two nursery school teachers, two healers, and two volunteers that wouldn't mind helping out. There are 17 kids that are ages 4-10. There are 3 kids that are 6-months to a year. They will be split into groups of two and share a room. They other 4 kids are ages 11-15. They will each have there own room. Once we find adults willing to work here they will go get appropriate clothing for all the children. We should go to St. Mungos and see if there are any healers that would like the job." Ginny was amazed at how much thought Harry had put into this.

"Ok, let's go." They apparated away to the Hospital. When they arrived in the main lobby the secretary looked up smiling.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. What can I help you with today?"

"Hello. I was wondering if you could call down all the apprentice healers down here please."

"Sure thing, hold on." In a minute about 15 young witches and wizards had gathered in the lobby.

"Ok. As you probably know, I am Harry Potter. I am starting an orphanage for Wizarding children. I need two or more volunteers that would be willing to work at the orphanage. I will pay you the same amount that you are getting here. Also you may resign at anytime but I need a weeks notice. So, any volunteers?" Two witches and a wizard raised their hands. "That's great. You start on Friday. Get your affairs in order and bring your stuff with you. The location is at 12 Grimmald place. Thank you." Everyone departed and Harry thanked the secretary. Before they left Ginny turned to Harry, an idea had popped into her head.

"I think that I may know two people that would be willing to work at the orphanage."


	4. Shell Cottage and the Burrow

Shell Cottage and the Burrow

"Bill! Fleur! Are you home?" Ginny called from the fireplace that she and Harry had just flooed to. Fleur scurried into the living room wearing an apron.

"Ginny! 'Arry! How are you?" she came over and hugged both of them. "Bill is at work right now, but is there anything that I can do to help you?"

"Actually Fleur, we came to see you." said Ginny. "You see Harry is starting an orphanage for Wizarding children at Grimmald place and needs some workers. We were wondering if you might like to work there."

"Oh I'd love to! When does it start?"

"Its going to start next Friday but we were wondering if you would grab some clothing and stuff for the children."

"Of course I vill. What do you need?" Harry handed her the list and the money to buy it with. "Ok. I vill have it there on Thursday. Vill you be staying for dinner?" They kindly declined and took there leave. They arrived at the Burrow just as everyone was sitting down to dinner. They sat down and joined the conversation. They told of their day and their plans, except for the money part. They also asked Molly if she would work at the orphanage and she agreed.


	5. Diagon Alley and Grodric's Hollow

Diagon Alley and Grodric's Hollow

The next day Harry packed all his stuff, which wasn't much, up and flooed it to Grodric's Hollow. Then he flooed back and got Ginny. Together, they apparated to Diagon Alley to buy there new stuff.

"Oh Harry, let's go to the furniture store first." Exclaimed Ginny as she pulled him into a fairly big store. They bought a side table, a lamp, a armoire, and a outside table set.

"We really do need new sheets and some more clothing." Harry said looking at Ginny. Ginny looked at him carefully, then said,

"You said we." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes I did and that is because someday I want this to be OUR house, not just mine." Harry put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Ginny smiled up at Harry and kissed him gently. Then they made their way to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Harry! Ginny! What can I do for you?"

"Hello, I need new robes. Plain black and Emerald Green and Ginny here will have one set of Hogwarts robes and another set in any color she wants please." Ginny stared at him, speechless. "Me and Ginny will be in the muggle section if you need us," Harry took Ginny's hand and lead her to the muggle section. When they got there he spun her around to face him. "Now Ginny, pick out what ever you like. Don't hold back on ANYTHING." Ginny nodded. "Oh, and another thing. You can't look at any of the prices." Harry turned around and started looking at the men's clothing. He bought work pants, work shirts, tee shirts, shorts, jeans, a sweat shirt, and a sweater. He also grabbed a long, emerald dress for Ginny. He paid for his clothing, shrunk the bags, and put them in his pocket. Then he went to check on Ginny. She had only picked out a shirt, and dressy pair of pants, and a sweater.

"Now Ginny, does that really look like everything." Ginny blushed. Harry looked at the clothes in front of him and grabbed about 20 items. He grabbed Ginny's hand and brought her to the dressing room.

"Now, try everything on and let me see it." Harry took a seat across from the changing room and waited for her to come out. Everything Ginny tried on she like and it looked fantastic. Harry told her that she was getting everything. He took the clothing and asked her to go check on the robes while he paid. She knew that he only did that so that she wouldn't see the price, but she did as she was told and went to check on the robes. Harry came back a little while later with the shrunken bags in his hand. They paid for the robes and Harry gave Ginny her things, except the dress, and they left. There was just one other place that he needed to stop at.

They walked all the way down to the end of Diagon Alley and entered WWW. They saw that it was still just as famous as before and they had to fight to get through the crowd. They finally made it to the back of the store, Ginny threatening a couple of people along the way. They saw Ron at the counter so they went to say hi.

"Hey mate!" greeted Harry. Ron looked over and beamed.

"Hey! Whatcha guys doing?"

"We came to see George. How is he doing?"

"Well, I would say he's doing pretty well." said a voice from behind them. They spun around to find George grinning at them.

"Hey George. How you doing?" Harry asked as Ginny hugged her brother.

"Better." answered George quietly. "I just wanted to tell you that I don't blame you, and that Fred went the way he wanted to, Also, me and Angelina are together. We actually were together before Fred died. We just never told anyone." Everyone looked at George. "Harry could I talk to you?" He led Harry away. When they got to the back room George started talking.

"As you don't know, Fred and I gave you part of the store. You own 1/3 of it. I am going to deposit the money that is rightfully yours into your account. The total comes to about 100,000 galleons." George looked at Harry.

"I don't want the third you gave me. If you have to give me the money, put it into Teddy Lupin's account. Also give the third to Ron. He deserves it. Just don't tell him it was mine to begin with." Harry and Ginny stayed for a bit longer before excusing themselves. They flooed to Grodric's Hollow to drop everything off. They put everything in it's rightful place and looked around.

"It looks like home." Harry hugged Ginny and sat on the couch. She snuggled up next to him.

"I am moving in here tonight." He said finally. Ginny sighed.

"I knew you would, but…" she trailed off. Harry pulled her tighter.

"You can come visit anytime you want; and I will probably be over there most of the time. Especially for your birthday tomorrow. " Ginny smiled. She didn't know how long they sat there, but finally Harry said,

"Tomorrow I am going to pick up Teddy. I haven't seen him yet and I really think that I should."

"I'll come with you, if you don't mind." The perfect end to the perfect day.


	6. The Tonks House and the Burrow

The Tonks House and the Burrow.

The next day, Harry and Ginny flooed to Andromeda's House to see Teddy. They did not think that things were so bad.

"Harry! Ginny! What a surprise!" Andromeda hurried as she pulled them through the door. The house was a disaster. There was clothing and dishes everywhere and Andromeda didn't look well either. There were huge bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess. She looked awful. She could barley walk and her shoulders sagged. Ginny and Harry both hurried to her side and stabled her as she stumbled.

"Ginny, you take Andy to St. Mungos. I am going to take Teddy to your mother's." Ginny nodded and flooed to Mungos. Harry raced upstairs to, what appeared to be, Teddy's room. That room seemed to be the only one that wasn't destroyed. Teddy lay sleeping in his crib. Quietly, Harry grabbed some clothing, toys, and food for Teddy and put them in a bag. He carefully picked Teddy up. Teddy squirmed a bit, but stayed asleep. Harry flooed to Molly's and arrived to an empty house. 'Crap!' thought Harry and he flooed to St. Mungos. He met Ginny in the lobby. She ran over to Harry and looked down at Teddy.

"Why isn't he at mum's?" she asked.

"No one was there so I brought him. How's Andy?"

"Oh Harry, the healers say that she's not going to make it. They said she pushed her self to hard and that she probably only has a couple hours." Tears were streaming down Ginny's face. Careful not to wake Teddy, Harry hugged Ginny.

"I should go see her." With Teddy in his arms, he walked into Andy's room. She was pale white and was just gasping for air. She turned her head and looked at Harry.

"Harry… I'm…sorry. I can't …. Take …care of… Teddy. Please… please… take ….care of … him." And with that she passed away. Harry just stood there with his mouth hanging open and tears running down his face. He called the nurse, who took the body away. Harry walked back to Ginny.

"She gone." He told her and Ginny covered her mouth with her hand. "She asked me to take care of Teddy; right before she died." They both looked down at the tiny figure and then at each other.

"Are you?" she asked. He looked at her, then back down at Teddy.

"Yes." Teddy started to squirm. He stretched his tiny body and yawned. He rubbed his eyes with his tiny fists and blinked. He looked at Harry, then at Ginny and smiled. He began to laugh and his hair turned black; his eyes turned green. Ginny gasped.

"Harry, he looks just like you." They both smiled and flooed back to Andy's house. They packed all of Teddy's clothing, toys, furniture, ect. They shrunk everything very small and sent it all to Grodric's Hollow. Then they flooed there and started to organize all of Teddy's stuff and Harry's old stuff into Harry's old room. They chose to stick with Teddy's crib because he was used to it, but most of Harry's stuff was still good so they cleaned it up and kept it in the room. They let Teddy play in his crib while they baby proofed the rest of the house. They put a magical barrier on the top and bottom of the stairs so that only people above they age of 5 could pass through them. While Harry finished baby-proofing everything, Ginny ran to the store and bought baby food, formula, and anything else that Teddy could possibly need. While she was gone Harry packed Teddy's diaper bag with two extra outfits, a couple of diapers, two bottles, wipes, some toys, his pajamas, and his hat. He got Teddy out of his crib and placed him on the floor. He grabbed a couple of toys that he hadn't packed and sat next to Teddy. He played with him until Ginny got back. Ginny grabbed the diaper bag, and Harry grabbed Teddy. They flooed to the Burrow for Ginny's birthday bash.

When they arrived, almost everyone was already there. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Angelina, Percy, Ron, and Arthur were all sitting in the living room talking. Hermione and Molly were in the kitchen making dinner. When Harry and Ginny walked into the living room with Teddy, everything went deathly silent. The older Weasley brothers were glaring at Harry. Teddy giggled and turned his hair red; eyes blue. Ron was the first one to notice this change and started laughing.

"You guys! Stop glaring at Harry! It's just Teddy!" The boys looked at Teddy's now turquoise hair and began to laugh also.

"Sorry to glare at you Harry, but" Bill's voice got dangerously low. "If you knock up my sister before your married, I will personally kill you, and it will be painful." Harry gulped. If he had the chose of 100 Voldemorts or one angry Weasley brother, he would pick the Voldemorts. Ginny stepped between the two boys.

"Watch it Bill." She gave him one of her death glares and Bill sat down. She turned around and winked at Harry before saying, "I'm going to go help mum in the kitchen. You should tell everyone about Andy. I'll tell mum and Hermione." She pecked him on the cheek and walked into the kitchen.

"How old is he Harry?" asked Percy.

"He was born February 2nd, and its July, so 5 months."

"What about Andy, Harry?" Arthur asked. Harry let out a deep breath.

"She died this morning at 10 o' clock. That's why I have Teddy. I am going to be his legal guardian from now on." Everyone stared at him. Just then, Molly burst into the room with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Harry! If there is ANYTHING you need. Anything. Just ask. Alright?" Harry nodded and Molly smiled. She looked down at Teddy, who giggled and put his toes in his mouth. Molly hurried back into the kitchen and Hermione came out. She hugged Harry and looked at Teddy.

"He is so cute! Can I hold him?" Harry nodded and she took him from his arms. She sat down on the couch and looked at him. "Hey little guy. How are you?" she laughed as he made himself look exactly like a baby she and Ron would have. Charlie laughed.

"Hey Ron! Teddy looks like you and Hermione's kid!" both Hermione and Ron blushed.

All through dinner, Molly kept giving Harry baby advice. Harry, who didn't know the first thing abut babies, gladly accepted all of it. Halfway through dinner, Bill and Fleur stood up.

"We have an announcement." Said Bill clearing his throat.

"I am going to 'ave a baby!" exclaimed Fleur. Everyone jumped up and started congratulating the couple; well, except Harry, who was feeding Teddy.

After dinner, everyone went into the living room so that Ginny could open her presents. From her mum and dad she got a silver locket. From Bill and Fleur she got a new, short, baby blue dress. From Percy she got an owl, that she named, Amelia. From Charlie she received new dragon skin gloves.

"From a Hungarian Horntail." He told her, winking. The last gift she got was from George. She carefully pulled away the paper to reveal a picture frame. She turned the frame around and looked at the picture. She gasped. It was of her and Fred dancing and laughing together and Bill and Fleur's Wedding. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she raced into George's arms. She stood there crying on his shoulder for a while before she finally gained control of her emotions again. She thanked him and everybody else before walking outside with the picture in her hands. Harry gave Teddy to Hermione before following out into the garden.

"Hey." He said as he sat down next to her. She looked up at him with her swollen, red eyes.

"Hey." She said. She began to cry again and he took her in his arms. They sat like that for a while before he whispered,

"You never got my present." Ginny, who loved presents, looked up.

"That's right. I didn't. Now hand it over. She pushed him backwards so he lay on his back. She straddled him and held out her hand. "You are not allowed to move until I get my gift. Harry laughed at her then reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a small key and handed it to her. She looked at him, confused.

"That is a key to Grodric's Hollow," he told her. "I would really like it if you would agree to come live with me. I could use the help with Teddy, and I would really like the extra company." She kissed him and smiled.

"I would love to move in with you," she frowned. "There's just one problem. Mum." Harry frowned too.

"Technically she has no control over you because your of age, but if your still worried, I am sure that your dad will convince her." Ginny looked unconvinced.

"We should wait to tell them until after my brothers leave though. They can get a little… over protective." Harry laughed.

"Yah… that's an under statement." Ginny smiled. She stood up and so did Harry. He took her hand and lead her inside. They played with Teddy and waited until everyone had left. Partway through the night, Ginny went upstairs and packed up all her things. She shrunk them all and placed them inside Teddy's diaper bag. After everyone had left Ginny looked at Harry and nodded. Molly was sitting by the fire knitting, and Arthur was reading the newspaper. Ginny stood up and cleared her throat. They both looked up.

"Mum. Dad. Tonight I am moving in with Harry." Molly looked slightly startled. Arthur just nodded.

"I knew something like this would happen. I am glad you waited until you were 17 though." Arthur smiled at them and continued to read his paper. Molly looked at him horrified.

"You mean to say, that you are perfectly ok with our only daughter, moving in with a boy?"

"Yes. She is of age and has every right. Plus, Harry wouldn't dare do anything. Would you?" He glared at Harry, who shook his head. Molly sighed.

"I guess that I have no say in this, but you have to come to dinner every Sunday." Harry and Ginny agreed, and with Teddy, they flooed to their house.


	7. Grimmald Place and Hogwarts

**Hello Everyone, I am new at this so I am sorry it has taken so long to get the new chapters up. This chapter is going to replace chapter 7 because the transfer did not go through the right way. Thank you for the review even though I dont know how to view them unless they are not signed. So just dont sign them. Thanks!**

Grimmald Place and Hogwarts

Friday finally came around, and it was time for Harry and Ginny to go get the orphaned children. They left Teddy at Molly's and left. The first orphanage they came to was awful. It wasn't clean and there was 100's of kids stuffed inside. Harry and Ginny walked to the front desk.

"Hi. I'm Harry Potter. I am here to see Elizabeth Bell and Jonathon Newman."

"Right this way sir." They followed the worker to a small, crowded room. At the very bad sat a 4 year old girl and a 15 year old boy. The worker left them alone. Harry walked over to the two kids.

"Hi. Would you mind coming outside with us." The two kids looked at them and followed them out. When they got outside, Harry started talking.

"My name is Harry Potter and this is Ginny Weasley. We are different like you. We are here to take you to a place for people like yourselves. Jonathon, you probably know about all this. You went to Hogwarts right?" Jonathon looked at him and nodded.

"Yah. I was three years below you. I'm in Ravenclaw."

"We are going to bring you to a home for wizards like you. Will you come?" Jonathon looked nervous at first, but then said,

"Okay." Ginny smiled and said,

"I am going to bring you to your new home. You will have all new clothes and toys. Hold onto my hand." They both gripped her hand and she apparated away. Harry fixed the workers memory so she thought they got adopted and went to the next agency. That was how the rest of the pick ups went until all the children had been brought to Harry's orphanage. Harry apparated the last child over and looked around. All the children had been cleaned and were wearing their new clothing some of the children were even playing with the toys. Harry gathered the four older kids together and looked at them.

"Ok. Hogwarts is running as usual this year. I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Melissa you will be in your fourth year and John, you will be in your fifth year. Natalie, Travis, you will be going into your first year. I will pick you all up at 8:00, September 1st. I have to go now, but I will come every week with Ginny to see you. Bye!" They said good bye and Harry left. He picked up Teddy and went home to where Ginny was waiting.

September 1st came around and Harry had to pick up the kids from the orphanage.

"Hey Gin. I'll meet you on the platform, Kay?"

"Okay. See you there." Harry apparated over to the orphanage. The four kids were sitting at the table with their luggage by their side.

"Okay. Who is ready to go?" The kids scrambled out of their seats and went to Harry's side. They all flooed to the station and went to the entrance of Platform 9 ¾. The oldest two ran onto the station. Harry bent down to the younger two.

"Okay. All you have to do is run straight into that wall and you will end up on the platform. Ready?" The two students hurried forward and went onto the platform. Harry followed. He made sure everyone got onto the train then went and fond Ginny.

"I have to apparate to the school, so I will have to meet you there." He bent down and kissed her goodbye. She waved as he apparated away.

When Harry arrived he found that Draco was already there.

"Hey, Draco. What's up?" Draco looked up from the pile of papers on his desk.

"Hey, Harry. Nothing much. Are you ready for your classes?"

"Yah right!" Harry laughed. "We have to teach our friends; the people that we grew up learning with. That is going to be a bit awkward." Draco smiled.

"Yah. Luckily for me, at the war, I lost most of my 'friends'. I wonder who will be back this year."

Harry and Draco walked down to the Entrance Hall. McGonagall had asked Harry to do the sorting this year, so Draco had to go to the Great Hall alone. Harry stood there waiting for the students to arrive, thinking about all the memories he and his friends had shared there. Harry was deep in thought when the first students arrived.

It was the older kids that had arrived by carriage. Most of them were whispering about the Theasels. Harry frowned while he thought about how much death had happened over the last year. Suddenly he found himself engulfed in a hug that pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Hey." He said as he noticed the red-head that was wrapped around him. "You know we really can't use PDA. Apparently, it's frowned upon." Ginny smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"What ever you say, professor." She winked at him before walking with Hermione to the Great Hall. Harry just chuckled as he watched her go.

About 10 minutes later, the first years showed up and gathered at the steps. Harry stepped through the doors to introduce himself, but was immediately hit with a wave of whispers.

"Is that really him…"

"He's famous…"

"Is he a teacher..."

"Harry Potter!" Harry rolled his eyes and began.

"Hello, I am Professor Potter. I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am now going to lead you to the sorting ceremony. While you are at Hogwarts you will be in one of four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Doing good deeds will earn your house points, while bad deeds will lose you points. Now if you would kindly step this way; I will lead you to the sorting." Harry turned around and started to walk towards the Great Hall. During his whole speech there was nothing but silence. As soon as he had turned around the whispers had broken out. Harry pushed the doors open and the first years gasped. Harry smiled as he led them up the walkway, thinking about his first year. He had them stop a short distance from the hat and then stood up next to the stool. He took the scroll and addressed the students.

"When I call your name, please step forward and sit on the stool. Abbot, Kristen." One by one, the first years got sorted. When he got about halfway down the list, he noticed it was one of the kids from his orphanage.

"Gibbons, Hannah." The little girl walked up to the stool, smiled at Harry, and sat down. Harry placed the hat on her head and waited. After about a minute, the Hat called out,

"Hufflepuff!" Hannah smiled and walked to her table. Harry continued to read the names off. At the very bottom was the other child from the orphanage.

"Jacobs, Adam." Adam did the same as Hannah, but for him, the Hat called out,

"Gryffindor!" both Hannah and Adam looked disappointed.

At the end of the sorting, McGonagall made the normal announcements and they ate. It was like a regular year, except he sat with the teachers, slept with the teachers, and was a teacher.


	8. Hogwarts and Hogsmead

**Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews. I finally figured out how to read them. ****J**** I am going to try and slow it down. This is my first fanfic so keep reviewing!**

Hogwarts and Hogs Mead

The next day Harry checked his schedule. He had first years, fifth years, and seventh years. He had a free area right before the seventh years. He smiled and stood up. This was going to be an interesting day.

Before his seventh class started, Harry was grading the fifth years on their defensive spells, when Ginny popped her head in.

"Hey. I was coming by because I have a free period, and I was hoping you did to." Harry smiled and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You know I won't give you special treatment during class just because you're my girlfriend right?" She gave him a cocky little grin. The bell rang then.

"Of course not, _Professor_." People started to arrive so she took her seat. Harry's former classmates all greeted him hello and sat down.

"Ok. First things first. None of this _Professor_ stuff. My name is Harry. Two, I will grade fairly. If you do badly, your grade will show it. If you do well, your grade will show that. Three, I never liked paper work so this will mostly be like the DA. Also, I don't want to grade homework, so you won't get much. Now, any questions?" Dean raised his hand and Harry called on him.

"Well, if this is like the DA, are we going to do most of the charms that we learned there?"

"Yes, but only as a review. Any others?" No one raised their hand so he continued. "Everybody line-up. I want you to aim for the dummy across from you and disarm it." Everyone was able to do so.

"Now stupefy it." The results were the same. The lesson continued that way until it was finally time to leave.

"Alright everyone, practice your spells for next time." Everyone left, until Ginny was the only one left. She walked up to Harry.

"So, how was my first lesson?" Ginny smiled.

"Amazing, as always." Harry pecked her on the cheek, and together they left for the Great Hall.

"So, you want to go to Hogsmead with me?" Harry asked. Ginny grinned.

"Sorry, but I've already said I would go with someone else." Harry stopped dead in his tracks; his mouthy open slightly.

"'What? Who?" Ginny turned around, laughing hysterically at the look on his face.

"Harry, I was just kidding!" Harry closed his mouth and frowned.

"That wasn't funny, Gin." Ginny laughed again and they walked down to the Great Hall.

The day of Hogsmead came by with nothing out of the ordinary. That morning Harry greeted Ginny at breakfast. He sat down beside her and Hermione.

"So, Hermione, what will you be doing on this fine Hogsmead day?" He asked as his arm slid around Ginny's shoulders.

"Well, I was going to go to the library and start on my transfiguration homework. Then I was going to catch on the reading assignment that Professor Binns gave us." Harry chuckled.

"No your not."

"And why is that." She asked, her eyebrows scrunching together.

"Because you will be enjoying a nice day in Hogsmead even if I have to Stun you first." Hermione raised her eyebrows and then smiled.

"Ok. I'll go."

Later that day, the three friends were walking to The Three Broomsticks when hands suddenly covered Hermione's eyes and a familiar voice said, "Guess Who." Hermione swung around and clung to the mystery person.

"RON! You came!" She threw her arms around his neck and started to kiss him fiercely. Harry coughed.

"Well, Ginny and I are just going to head out now. You two enjoy yourselves now." Harry and Ginny walked off, leaving the preoccupied couple to themselves.

"So, Where would you like to go first?" Harry asked as they walked through the streets. Ginny smirked as she looked up at Harry.

"I vote that we go to Honeydukes." Harry laughed and turned them in the direction of the sweet shop. They walked in and were immediately greeted by the owner.

"Mr. Potter! What a surprise! How are you!" Harry smiled and returned the greeting. Then he and Ginny walked through the store; picking up candy here and there. When they got to the counter the owner shook his head.

"Oh no, Please Mr. Potter. We owe you our lives." As the owner walked away, Harry took out some money and placed it on the counter. Then he and Ginny walked outside and into the Three Broomsticks. They found Hermione and Ron sitting at a table and went to sit next to them. Harry ordered drinks for everybody and sat down.

"So, Ron, how's it going with George?"

"Good. He is experimenting again with Lee Jordan, so the shop will be ready to go by Christmas." Harry smiled.

"That's great!"

"Yah. At first it was pretty hard for him, but now he is almost back to normal. I think that Angelina is helping with that a lot. She is with him all the time now and they are living together over the shop. They both seem really happy." Now it was Ginny's turn to smile.

"I am really glad that he found someone that he is happy with. I thought that since Fred died he would just stay up in his room and pout all day." The friends swapped some more news about what was happening in their lives until it was time for them to go back to the school. Ron departed back to the shop and Harry, Ginny, and Hermione walked back to the school, Harry and Ginny hand in hand.

After awhile it came time for the first Quittich game of the season. It wasn't very exciting because it was Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, but it was still a good game. Ravenclaw won and would be playing Griffindor. Griffindor ended up winning that game when Dennis caught the snitch three seconds into the game. The stands were going nuts. Even McGonagall was cheering along with the Griffindors.


End file.
